Aveux Tardifs
by PrincesseDuFeu
Summary: Résumé ce OneShot serait vous donner l'histoire entière, car il est court. Je ne peux que vous dire de le lire si vous aimer des sentiments sincères avouer à un cercueil et une salle pleine...


**Aveux Tardifs**

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

"Les prophéties sont très dures à interpréter. Souvent, on se trompe. C'est ce qui est arrivé dans le cas Harry Potter vs. Tom Jedusor. Le seul hic, c'est qu'on le sut une fois que tout fut terminé. Harry, tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami. À moi et à Hermione. Même au-delà de la mort."

Lorsque Ronald Weasley fut applaudit, il versa une larme. Sa petite amie, Hermione Granger, lui serrait fort la main en lui répétant que rien était de sa faute, que ça devait arriver. Mais rien n'y faisait, Ronald avait vu le sauveur du monde sorcier dépérir, puis finalement mourir et il s'en voudrait toute sa vie de ne pas avoir intervenu, malgré qu'il savait bien qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire.

_...l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._

Ils s'en souviendraient, tous. Tous les sorciers, sans exception. Le Lord Noir et le Survivant avaient tous deux acquis beaucoup trop de forces dans un cours lapse de temps, alors, lors du "dernier combat" comme l'appelaient les médias, les deux avaient été trop "vivants". L'énergie vitale de chacun avait été trop puissante pour l'autre et, après un mois et demi dans le coma, aucun n'avait survécu.

Cette journée-là, c'était les homélies. Amis, camarades de classe ou encore professeurs, venaient témoignés sur la personne d'Harry Potter, dont le cercueil blanc et doré reposait devant un océan de chaise, dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie. Des centaines de sorciers étaient venus assister aux hommages. "_**Célèbre même dans de la mort**_" avaient dit les journaux.

Tous les individus étaient habillés de noir. Sauf un. Celui-là avait choqué tout le monde en venant. Il portait du blanc avec des coutures dorées et affichaient un sourire digne d'une annonce de dentifrice ultra-blanchissant. Son rire crystalin faisait souvent sursauter les sorciers en pleures. Personne dans la pièce ne savait ce qui avait motiver Drago Malefoy à venir pourrir une si triste soirée.

"Je crois bien que tous ceux qui avaient quelques choses à dire sont passés." Déclara le professeur Dumbledore une fois que le couple fut parti.

"Moi je crois que non, professeur." S'objecta poliment Drago, se levant et s'avança vers la petite scène où se tenait son directeur. "Je n'ai pas passé, moi."

Si la moitié de la salle était surprise, l'autre fulminait de rage. Faisant partie de la première moitié, Dumbledore se reprit:

"Bien, allez-y, monsieur Malefoy."

"Merci."

Drago s'installa bien au milieu de la scène, et regarda le cercueil de Celui-qui-n'avait-pas-survécu-au-final. Le plus observateur aurait remarqué l'éclair de triste qui ombragea ses hypnotiques yeux gris.

"En arrivant ici, j'ai bien vu vos regards noirs." Commença-t-il d'une voix douce. "Bien sûr, je suis Malefoy. Mais que savez-vous de moi? Harry (tout le monde sursauta à l'emploi du prénom), lui, savait tout. Mes joies, mes peines, mes regrets, tout.

En me voyant, vous avez tous dû vous demandez la raison de ma présence, de mon sourire, de mon rire, de ma tenue vestimentaire... Lui, il l'aurait sut.

Cette année, Harry n'a pas eu la chance de la finir. Il ne pourra jamais devenir Auror, se marier, avoir des enfants... Tout ça à cause d'un prétendu Seigneur et de ses adeptes, les mangemorts. Non, je n'en suis pas un (il releva sa manche gauche, s'assura que tout le monde avait bien vu l'absence de la marque ineffaçable, puis la remis en place).

Pour revenir à la réponse à tous vos "Pourquoi?" muets...

Mon sourire. Il l'adorait. Il me disait toujours qu'il avait l'air parfait.

Mon rire. Il l'adorait. Il me disait toujours qu'il sonnait si parfait.

Le blanc de ma tenue. Il l'adorait. Il me disait toujours que le blanc me rendait parfait.

Ma présence. Il l'adorait. Il me disait toujours que j'étais parfait."

Drago fit une pose, le temps que tout le monde assimile ce qu'il venait de dire. Alors que certains croyaient à une plaisanterie, d'autres étaient si émus par les paroles de Drago...

"Mais aujourd'hui, je vais vous faire un aveux. Un aveux tardif, car j'aurais voulu l'avouer à Harry lui-même. Oui, il m'adorait.

Ce n'était pas réciproque."

Des rictus de mépris, de révolte et autre se répandaient sur tous les visages.

"Non, je n'aimais pas Harry et je l'adorais encore moins. Ce n'était pas ça.

Harry Potter était ma raison de vivre. De par sa façon de se réveiller le matin avec un petit sourire qu'il me réservait, sa façon de paniquer à l'idée que ses amis allaient se rendre compte de son absence, sa façon de me regarder subtilement au petit-déjeuner, de faire semblant de me détester alors qu'en réalité il m'adorait... Tout cela, c'était ce qui me faisait vivre, ce qui m'empêchait de sombrer et de suivre le chemin de mon père.

Mais il n'est plus. Et il n'y avait que lui et moi qui savaient. Qui savaient qui nous étions. Mais maintenant, je suis le seul à savoir et je ne vous donnerai aucune preuve.

Jamais vous ne verrai mes souvenirs, car je suis drogué. Drogué par une seule drogue. La drogue "Potter". Si vous preniez cette drogue vous aussi, ce serait comme si vous m'en priviez.

Ces souvenirs sont à moi. Je les revivrai jusqu'à ma mort, je le sais, mais pour rien au monde je m'en débarrasserais.

C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, je sui ici. Que je souris. Que je ris. Que je suis habillé de blanc. Alors qu'au fond, je ne veux qu'une chose. Pleurer.

Pleurer un être extra-ordinaire, qui valait la peine d'être connu, mais que moi seul connaissait, comme lui seul me connaissait.

Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je pleure, Harry. Je sais que tu m'avais prévenu de ne pas trop m'attacher à toi car l'issue de la guerre était toujours incertaine. Je sais que tu veux que je refasse ma vie, que je sois heureux. Je sais que tu veux que je te rejoigne, mais dans longtemps. Très longtemps.

Alors je vais vivre. Refaire ma vie et même m'amuser. J'attendrai le plus tard possible avant de te revoir.

Mais jamais, jamais tu ne m'empêcheras de pleurer."

Drago ne souriait plus. Une, puis deux larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

"Je t'aime, je t'adore, tu es ma raison de vivre, mais en aucun cas, tu ne m'empêcheras de te pleurer."


End file.
